


Gifts & Giggles

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Pre-Christmas stress, combined with two dorks in love and a tickle-filled afternoon.





	Gifts & Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 22/12/'17.  
> 

“.....and so I have no idea what to buy her. What would you do?” It was the weekend before Christmas, and both Hinata and Kenma were actually so stressed out that they ended up doing nothing; chilling in bed, with Hinata lying on his stomach and Kenma sitting next to him, playing on his DS.

“Get her this. Animal Crossing is pretty nice,” Kenma said. He looked at Hinata who was planting his face in his pillow.

“Haha yeah, have you seen my wallet? Besides, I don’t want my sister to become like _you_. Aaargh I feel like such a bad brother!” Hinata whined. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and rolled around, eventually ending up on his stomach again. 

“It’s okay. My family has decided me and my cousin get to cook the first course of our Christmas dinner. We still haven’t decided on a recipe,” Kenma shared his own misery but he couldn’t be too upset about it now that he barely had any time left anyway. There were worse things in life, such as his DS running low on battery but him being too lazy to get off the bed to get the charger. 

Shifting his attention, he looked at Hinata’s stressed out figure and he reached out his finger to trace it down the back of his neck. A giggle came from him, and Kenma smiled.

“You can also treat her to some snacks, doesn’t she love that?” Putting his DS away, Kenma replaced it with his phone and picked another simple game to play. Meanwhile his other hand was still drawing a line up and down Hinata’s soft and warm little neck, making him squirm and giggle a little.

“Hmmh... not original enough...” Hinata only shrugged but didn’t answer. Something seemed to be distracting him, and Kenma was pretty sure he knew the cause. _He_ was the cause.

“Or.... a DVD.” He smirked and suddenly dragged his finger past his neck and shoulders, all the way down his spine, and Hinata arched away from the touch, his arms tightening around his pillow and his face burying even deeper inside it.

“G-got that last year..” The muffled giggle was adorable, so while still focussing on his game, Kenma continued this new path with just his finger: up Hinata’s back, and down again. Hinata squirmed and leaned into his touch, shuddering because of the sensation.

“A volleyball, signed by her lovely brother?” Hinata mewled when Kenma chose to suddenly scratch softly at his lower back with all five fingers, scribbling away the fabric of his thin white shirt so he could graze his fingers along the bare skin.

“Pfhaha dohohork,” Hinata whined. One hand finally let go of the pillow and swatted at Kenma’s hand.

“S-stop ihihit!” Kenma’s lips curled into a playful smile, and the game beat him when he got a little too distracted in his multitasking: playing a game, teasing his boyfriend _and_ having a conversation at the same time.

“I don’t see why I should stop when you’re enjoying this,” Kenma said, returning to the one-finger tickle technique, and he lightly tickled Hinata around his waistline. Hinata blew into his pillow, making a weird farty squeaking noise.

“PFfftt am nohohot!” Such a bad actor. Kenma finally decided to give up on his game, and his phone was also put to the side as he climbed on top of Hinata. Now that he was lying on top of him, both their bodies stretched out comfortably, Kenma could easily bring his hands to his exposed sides and wiggle his fingers against them.

“You could’ve totally made me stop if you wanted to. Just admit it Shouyou,” he hummed in Hinata’s ear, and he blew against it to tickle him even worse. Hinata squealed and scrunched up his shoulders.

“Not truehuee!” he squeaked, but Kenma slipped his hands under his shirt again and this time clawed playfully at his ribcage. Hinata jerked under him, making him tighten his hold on him to keep his balance as if riding a wild horse. Kenma sure enjoyed this new game.

While the tickling had started so calm, innocent and peaceful, Kenma was now slowly taking it to another level, slowly adding more and more pressure and giving Hinata more reasons to gasp out and try to escape his grasp.

“S-stahahap! I d-don’t like it at aaall!” So stubborn. Hinata’s body was betraying him by leaning into Kenma’s touch all it wanted, his ears had gotten a cute bright red color and he was still desperately and so unnecessarily clinging onto that stupid pillow. 

“I do have to disagree....” Kenma muttered teasingly, and he calmly moved his hands up a little higher so he could reach into his armpits. Hinata made a sudden bucking move and Kenma toppled off him in surprise, startled by the sudden move

“We -- were thinking of a gift for -- nohoho Kenma!” Hinata had made a silly attempt at tackling Kenma down onto the bed to return the favor, but Kenma simply tripped him with his leg and pinned him back down.

“What? A christmas gift for Natsu?” Kenma asked calmly while tickling the living daylights out of him, and Hinata screeched loudly.

“STOpstopstopstop!” he cried, and Kenma blushed at the sight of his adorably joyful expression despite those heavy protests. Hinata was probably one of those rare persons who - despite not admitting it - enjoyed getting tickled to such an awful death.

“I do have an idea you know?” Kenma simply continued their conversation, and Hinata yelled out when he was suddenly flipped over onto his back so Kenma had him in a good angle to attack his hips and waist.

“GYah!” Hinata was laughing loudly again and Kenma gave him a moment.

“The sound of her sweetie brother’s laughter, like a happy musicbox.” Oh the sarcasm, but it worked pretty well into driving Hinata even further up the wall.

 “Yaaahaha idiooohot!” he laughed. Kenma chuckled and eventually climbed off him while Hinata gasped greedily for air.

“That’s -- the -- stupidest thing... I’ve ever heard,” Hinata panted, and he patted his own stomach tiredly with a cute smile lingering on his face.

“Is it?” Kenma curiously took his phone and stopped the recording he had started in secret right before he began his attack. He played it, and Hinata’s laughter echoed through the room. Hinata froze, listening to it in obvious embarrassment. The joy and amusement could be heard from his voice alone, even when he was squealing “ _STOpstopstopstop_!”. 

After the recording finished, a quiet moment followed, with nothing but Hinata’s breathing to be heard. 

“Delete that,” Hinata finally mumbled, his cheeks bright red and a pout on his face.

“If you won’t give it, I’ll give it to her. I could make it into a Christmas card, you know. Those that can play sounds,” Kenma said with a pokerface, and he easily held his phone out of reach when Hinata tried to steal it.

“You’re so meaaan!” he cried, trying and failing to catch Kenma’s phone, and he tried to tickle him. Kenma wrestled his exhausted body back down on the bed with ease, and they both breathed heavily when Hinata ended up straddled again.

“Done now?” Kenma laughed, and he kissed the tip of his nose.

“You could just give her the new volume of that manga she’s been reading,” he added, and he could see the realization spark on Hinata’s face.

“I could, right?” he murmured, and Kenma laughed and poked his side.

“Of course. And then I will make sure to make a CD of this,” he said, holding up his phone again with the recording of his boyfriend’s laughter. Hinata let out a faint cry and tackled him down, and so they continued to roll and wrestle onto the bed, having tickle fights and enjoying the day together. What fun was there in stressing about Christmas when they could just do this?


End file.
